Realization
by GAforevermerder
Summary: Ginny's point of view of things. Starts at the Battle of Hogwarts. I am going to continue with post war chapters too.
1. When He Died

She did not even make out the words that Voledemort was saying, but she did get the part that said 'Your hero is dead.' Harry she thought, the mass crowd of people still alive rushed out to the school grounds. She knew it was bad when she heard a loud scream coming from McGonagall, the same teacher that was though and fought to the nail for everything was screaming. Tears flowing down her wrinkly skin as she looked down. Ginny followed her gaze, and she saw him, lying in Hagrids arms, lifeless.

She screamed because that is all her body could manage. Her scream was louder than McGonagall's. Voledemort was standing before him, with a large grin on his face. Hermione screamed "NO!" louder than Ginny thought possible.

Ron stood there in between Ron and Hermione, about eight feet from Harry. At first it seemed that her brother was speechless, then he muttered in a low voice that only me and Hermione could hear. "No…my best mate…no." Then he became furious and screamed loud "HARRY! _HARRY!" _

This was it, when she fully realized that she loved Harry. It was no longer a crush, it was an I don't think I can make it without you being here thing. Ginny loved Harry. As he lies there all flooded to her in a rush of emotion, she laid her head on Ron's shoulder and sobbed. Harry was a hero and always will be, he did not deserve to die. She will get revenge, she will fight till she is dead herself. She won't give up, Harry died fighting, because of Tom Riddle, and he will never again get to experience life. Ginny could forget ever seeing his wonderful eyes again or hear his voice.

Ginny looked at him, he looked so innocent lying there. People were yelling and screaming, their hero has just died, their friend, their student, their almost-child. "SCILENCE! It is over, set him down Hagrid, at my feet where he belongs," Voledemort screeched. Harry was set down on the grass carefully. Ginny could have sworn she saw his eye twitch slightly, but she had to be imagining things. "You see? Harry Potter is dead. Do you understand dueled ones? He was nothing, ever, but a boy who relied on others to sacrifice themselves for him!"

Anger flared inside Ginny, that was the last thing Harry was, he was no coward. "He beat you!" Ron yelled suddenly, his voice fierce and angry.

Voledemort yelled something about how Harry was only trying to save himself, which obviously was a lie seeing as how he was lying there dead. Suddenly Neville ran right past Ginny and charged at Voledemort, Neville was disarmed and thrown onto the ground.

"Who is this?" Voledemort sneered. Ginny's insides were flaming, no Neville, not Neville. Not another friend, no, no, no.

Ginny became so overwhelmed she hugged her brother tighter as she started a new batch of tears, she closed her eyes. Just like when she was small and her mum told her when things get bad, just close your eyes. She shut them tight; she felt like a four year old again, she did not want to be here. Close your eyes, and everything will be okay she thought, she felt Ron's hand on her back comforting her. She heard what was going on between Neville and Voledemort, but tried to drown it out with happy thoughts: her first day at Hogwarts, laughing with Fred, kissing Harry on his birthday, all those time with him in her fifth year, talking to Hermione, helping her mom in the kitchen while they blasted music, playing quidditch, Dumbledore's Army. She tried so hard, but the tears fell harder.

She heard Voledemort saying "…we could use your kind Longbottom." She opened her eyes.

"When all hell freezes over," Neville responded without hesitation. "Dumbledore's Army!"

Then time seemed to fast forward, Voledemort said "very well." And the hat on Neville's head burst into flames. No, no, no, Ginny looked at Ron desperately who stood there screaming all the words in the book. Hermione was standing there screaming "NEVILLE!"

Gwap came from the forest screaming for Hagrid, the spell broke upon Neville, and he suddenly had a sword, the sword of Gryffindor, swiftly he slashed off Voledemort's snakes head. People went haywire, screaming, running, yelling. Hagrid was screaming "HARRY? WHERE'S HARRY?" Ginny looked back to where he lye, and he was not there, had Voledemort taken his body? Ginny panicked, centaurs came from the forest and made the death eaters separate. People were retreating back to the castle. Ginny's father grabbed her hand and pulled her along running for their lives. Ron and Hermione just before them running.

The Great Hall was a wreak, house elves came up to fight, hurting death eaters. Yaxley was dueling with George and Lee Jordan already. Ginny looked around frantically, Bellatrix approached her quickly. In a matter of seconds, Hermione and Luna were by her side. Ginny sending curse after curse and it still was not enough. All three of them giving all they have got. "Avada Kadavera!" screamed Bellatrix. The curse flew by Ginny's shoulder by less than an inch.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!" Ginny's mother stomped towards Bellatrix, she was furious, beyond anytime she had ever seen. Her face full of rage and need for revenge. "OUT OF MY WAY!" she yelled at Ginny, Hermione, and Luna. Slowly they backed away and Ginny stood there, watching her mother battle, it was one of the hardest things she would ever have to endure. Her mother so close to death, this was Bellatrix one of Voledemort's most prized death eaters.

"What will happen to your children after I have killed you? The same way as Freddie?" Bellatrix said with joy as the two battled.

"You! Will never, touch- our – children again!" Molly screamed back. In a matter of seconds, a curse hit Bellatrix square in the heart, just as her laugh filled the room it died just as quickly.

Ginny was filled with a strange sense of hope, till she saw McGonagall being thrown backward by Voledemort and he turned to face Ginny's mother, ready to kill. "Protego!" said a firmiliar voice, the voice that belonged to Harry. The shield charm protected Molly and Voledemort looked confused. Ginny looked at the source of the charm and Harry took off his invisibility cloak.

People erupted with hope. "HARRY!" screamed Hermione and Ginny at the same time. Many other screamed "HE IS ALIVE!"

Emotions flooded into Ginny love, hate, hope, passion, happiness. It was all bottled inside her as if she knew deep down that he was alive all along. She looked at him in awe, and was un-aware of the tears streaming down her face. He was here standing twenty feet away, it took all the will power in her body from walking up to him and just hugging him. She looked at Ron across the way who's face, his jaw wide open and a single tear flowing down his face. Hermione was bawling as she could not believe it was true.

Harry's voice echoed in the Great Hall. "I don't want anyone else to help. It's got be like this. It has got to be me."

"Potter does not mean that," Voledemort sneered. "Who are you going to use as a shield today?"

"Nobody, there are no more Horcruxes. It's just you and me. Neither can live while the other survives. And one of us is about to leave for good," Harry said bravely his voice loud and manly.

"One of us? You think it will be you do you? The boy who survived by accident and because Dumbledore is pulling strings?" Voledemort said as if he were…intimidated.

Their conversation wore on and Voledemort soon became Tom Riddle and Harry was not afraid to use his real name.

"Haven't you noticed how these spells are not binding? You can't torture them," Harry said furiously. "You can't touch them. You don't learn from your mistakes do you Riddle?" Harry said his face fierce with determination and hatred.

"You dare?" Riddle said.

"Yes I dare," Harry responded bravely.

Ginny was shanking, her mother came from behind her and held her hand, comforting each other as they watched Harry and Riddle. With every sentence Harry seemed to gain points, as if this was a game of Quidditch, Riddle just looked stupider and stupider. In all reality, he never knew the truth. He never knew the secrets of the Elder Wand, or Severus Snape, or even Dumbledore. Everyone in the crowd hung onto their last words, because this was it, the ending of evil or this was just the beginning.

"So it comes down to this doesn't it?" Harry whispered that was all Ginny could manage to make out. Then suddenly there was a screaming of "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and "EXPELLIARMUS!"

The Great Hall erupted and you could see where the spells collided. Harry was at the end and smoothly caught the Elder Wand. Tom Riddle hit the floor, it was quiet, then cheers erupted and everyone was running to Harry. Hermione and Ron were first to reach Harry then Ginny came up and hugged him tightly, one by one people were all wanting to get to Harry. They wanted to touch the Boy Who Lived.

Ginny had never been so happy and sad in her life. So many died, so many fought, Hogwarts was in shambles, but Harry Potter was alive. The boy she loved was here. But Fred, Remus, Tonks, Collin, and so many others were gone. Through all the cheers, you could see people's tear stained faces.


	2. Piecing It All Back Together

_**Please review and I will continue. I don't own anything! Anyways here is chapter two, review. **_____

Sadness did not disappear though; through every smile Ginny could see the sense of sadness. They had won, evil was defeated, but they paid the ultimate price. Ginny sat on a chair in the Gryffindor common room, along with Professor McGonagall, her parents, George, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Luna, Neville, Hagrid, Seamus, Dean, Charlie, and Percy. They all collectively gathered there none of them had said anything for the past hour. They all knew what they were doing there, waiting for Harry. He had been asleep for a day and a half, he was on a sleeping drought, and should be waking up soon. They were waiting for their savior.

Hermione had one tear falling down her face; Ron held her hand as they sat together next to the fire. Ginny's parents sat together on the couch also crying but intently looking at the floor. Hagrid was making the most noise, muttering every few minutes "He is alive, he is alive." Everyone wore the same tired expression of tears and hope.

Ginny heard a sound of someone descending the stairs slowly; everyone looked up to see Harry. No one said anything no one did anything. Harry there was a cut across his lip and a large bruise on his cheek. He wore a worn pair of jeans and a t-shirt. You could tell he was in pain but he hid it well.

Harry was standing in front of her, he was alive. Ginny never felt so happy about something so simple as being alive, but she loved Harry. Her heart did a flutter and she started to cry at the sight of his standing there.

Harry broke the silence. "It's over," his voice hoarse as if he had nothing left in him.

"Harry, are you hurt?" Hermione asked.

Harry avoided the question and sat on the last step with his head in his hands. "Harry, you you were dead, they told me you were dead!" muttered Hagrid from the corner.

Harry sat there not wanting to explain but he looked up his brilliant green eyes swimming. "I was faking, I am so sorry Hagrid, I am sorry you had to do that," Harry replied to his friend.

"S'alright. Just glad yer alive Harry," Hagrid replied.

"Harry, dear, you need to answer Hermione's question. Are you hurt?" Ginny's mother asked.

"I am fine," Harry replied too quickly.

"I still want you to go down to the hospital wing Harry. I also wanted to thank you Harry, without you none of this would be over," McGonagall told him.

Harry did not answer for a while and ran a hand through his jet black hair, messy as ever. "Don't thank me. I did what needed to be done, and it did not come without sacrifices. So I am sorry," Harry said his eyes watering as he looked at the fire.

"Harry James Potter, it is not your fault, do you understand me?" Ginny's mother said fiercely. "People knew what they were getting themselves into. It is not your fault."

Ginny agreed with her mother, Harry did not know how to respond. Ginny could see the hurt in his eyes. "Voledemort put us all through hell Harry; it's not your fault. You made our world safe again, it's not your fault," Ginny said softly.

"Yeah mate, don't blame yourself," Ron said.

"Common Harry, I can take you to the hospital wing," Ginny said as she walked towards him. Harry looked defeated, he stood up and followed suit. Hermione, Ron, and Ginny's parent's followed them much to her disliking, but they wanted to make sure he was alright. As they walk they saw the destruction, Hogwarts looked like it had been literally ripped apart. Harry's face was full of sadness, his first home was destroyed. Ginny knew he hated it when he went to his Aunt and Uncle's so Hogwarts was his home.

When they arrived at the hospital ward Madam Popfrey made Harry lye on a bed. "Harry, what's wrong?" she asked.

Harry did not respond immediately, instead he took off his shirt, at first Ginny was confused. Then she saw it, it was a scar much larger than the one on his forehead bruised in the shape of a lightning bolt. It was just over his heart, which must be where Tom Riddle fired the killing curse. They all gasped after realizing. "I don't think there is much you can do," Harry said hopelessly.

"We can clean it up, but that is extreme unforgivable magic, Harry for that there is nothing we can do," Madam Popfrey told him. He nodded and put his shirt back on.

"See I am fine, it's not the first scar I have had to deal with," Harry said. His expression was irritable.

"Harry, after you were checked out, Kingsley wanted to see you in the Great Hall," Ron told him.

Harry made eye contact with Ginny for the first time, she could have looked into his eyes forever, and she wondered what he was thinking. It was cut short when he nodded and walked off towards the Great Hall.

That night Ginny thought about Harry and the memorial was the next day, she would have to say goodbye to Fred. Ginny sobbed at the thought of Fred, she kept crying till her heard the dormitory door open and close. "Ginny?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Ginny answered.

Hermione walked up to her and by surprise pulled her into a hug. "I am sorry about Fred," she told Ginny.

Ginny's thoughts were clouded. "Thanks Hermione."

It seemed she read her mind. "You know Harry will come around, he still loves you. I saw him look at your dot of that map of his when we were away almost every night," Hermione told her quietly.

"Really? Oh I don't know why I am acting like this," Ginny said. Ginny knew herself as independent person, and does not mope around about boys, but this was Harry.

"Because you love him," Hermione said simply, she was truly smart.

Ginny whipped her tears, "I just wish I could talk to him you know? He always seems so distant."

"I think I have a way you can. Harry is with Ron if you and Ron switch places..."

"I am nervous to talk to him, I am afraid of what he will say. I feel like I am eleven years old again," Ginny told her honestly.

"Just try to talk to him tell him the truth," Hermione told her.

"You just want to be alone with Ron," Ginny said suspiciously.

"Look, do you want to talk to Harry?" Hermione said.

Within ten minutes Ginny was in Harry's dormitory. "Harry," she knocked on the door.

"Ginny?" he asked she took that as a welcome and stepped in. "Hey, Ron, Hermione needs you in the common room." She told her brother quickly, he eyed her and got up to leave.

"See you later mate," Ron said as he briskly reached the door.

Once he was gone Ginny walked over to Harry. "I have missed you Harry." Harry sat on the edge of his bed and looked at her.

"I have missed you too, Gin."

"Where do we go from here?" Ginny asked him. Harry was bright and brave but she was starting to see him take off his mask bit by bit and let her in. His expression was soft.

"Honestly, I don't know. Are you okay?" Harry asked her, he was so compassionate, puts himself last. Ginny loved that about him.

"I will get there, eventually. Fred is gone, and I don't know if it fully hit me yet." Ginny said honestly.

Harry nodded in understanding. "So where do we stand?" he asked.

"Us?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Us." Harry told her.

"Do you want there to be an us?" Ginny asked fearfully. What if he said no?

"Of course Ginny," Harry responded. "I thought about you every day that we were gone. It was hard being away. I followed your dot, and when I could not find it anymore I tried not to think the worst. I want there to be a future for us," Harry told her.

It was just about the nicest thing she had ever heard. He wanted there to be a future for them. Ginny could only nod and she walked over to sit next to him. "I thought about you every day too," Ginny whispered as she inched closed to Harry and kissed him. It was full of passion, love, and longing. It was one of the best moments Ginny had had in her life, like a large part of the puzzle had been solved at the touch of his lips.

When the kiss broke Harry smiled and held her face in his warm hands. "Don't scare me like that ever again. For months, I thought the worst, and then I literally saw it," Ginny told him then she realized her eyes were staring to water. Harry whipped her tear and kissed her forehead.

"Never again," Harry whispered.

"I love you Harry," Ginny said it was after till she realized she said it aloud.

Harry hesitated for a second, "I love you too Ginny."

Harry kissed her again and then they fell asleep sleeping in each other's arms.


	3. I Am Here and Always Will Be

Ginny woke up to find herself with Harry's arms wrapped around her, and she smiled. Then she remembered that the memorial was today and her smile disappeared. Ginny rolled over to see Harry still asleep, his hair messy and he looked so peaceful. She had never seen him so at peace, he was handsome. Harry's face had little trace of boy hood and his cuts had healed for the most part. Harry opened his eyes and looked at Ginny. His emerald eyes were so beautiful, so easy to get lost in. "Morning," Harry told her quietly. She just smiled in reply, not exactly knowing what to say.

Just that second Ron burst into the room. "I fell asleep, and I left you two alone!" he said as he stormed in.

"Ronald, we did not do anything, it was Hermione's idea, we just slept," Ginny said furiously.

Ron looked to Harry and he nodded. Ron trusted Harry a lot you could tell that their friendship had been through a lot to know that they would not lie to each other. "Fine, we better switch before mum comes up here," Ron told her. Ginny nodded and kissed Harry goodbye as Ron said something along the lines of 'bloody hell.'

Ginny got back into her dormitory and Hermione asked, "So what happened?"

"Well, we told each other we love each other," Ginny said her face blushing. "And it's safe to say we are together."

Hermione jumped up and hugged Ginny. "Oh I just knew it," Hermione told her.

"How about you and Ron?" Ginny asked not exactly knowing if she wanted to know.

Hermione laughed. "He told me he was being a git for the past few years, which is true. He has loved me all along really. Were together, but he still can bug me to insanity."

"Some things don't change," Ginny said.

Ginny slowly got ready for the memorial; she could not stop thinking about Fred and how much she missed him. She walked out onto the grounds of Hogwarts to see a small stage and a concrete memorial. They had decided to bury Fred here at Hogwarts; he would be placed before the memorial. Ginny could see the holes in the ground already. Ginny silently joined her family; her mother took her into a hug and sat down. George was crying again as well as Percy. Her father never looked so old and sad, then Ron sat next to Hermione looking very depressed as he stared at one of the holes in the ground about twenty five feet away.

More people were being seated Ginny saw Teddy and his grandmother, Neville's grandmother, Luna and her father, the Creevy family, Aberforth, and many others. The crowd went quiet and Kingsley stepped on stage.

"We are all here today to honor those who gave their lives, they are our loved ones, and will forever be missed. They fought for the good that they see in the world. Not one of these people died in vein. So today I have Mr. Harry Potter here to give a few words," Kingsley said very sternly.

Harry stepped on the stage he was wearing dress robes and he looked quite handsome, he cleared his throat and began: "Today we are here to morn those who we have lost. I feel nothing but the greatest guilt for everything. But I think I owe it to everyone who has passed as well as to the living to tell you the whole story. Many of you probably know me for my scar, in which I got as a baby for surviving the killing curse at the receiving end of Voldemort's wand. You see I a helpless baby with no magical power lived because my mother sacrificed herself for me. Then as the years went by I learned more and more about magic, my peers, and most of all Voledemort himself. But it was not till I was sixteen that Dumbledore showed me and I knew what I had to do to end Riddle. Many people probably thought I was on the run, but this is not true. Voledemort made it so that it would be very hard to end him once and for all. So my dear friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger and I set out to help bring about the end of Tom Riddle. It took us longer than we ever expected. And in our last end of the journey we ended up here, and people teamed together to stand up against evil. Now I am not going into detail, trust me you don't want to know them. When Riddle used the killing curse on me, it did not work. And then I ended him. For good. I did not ask for this any of it, but it happened to me. So for that I am not a hero. I just did what needed to be done. So I am telling you all this so you know for the record what happened. I have lost so many loved ones since birth that I cannot count on one hand. But these people that gave their lives are the hero's, they did not quit. They fought. Someone like Fred Weasley, who the last look on his face, was a smile, even during such a horrific battle. Or Remus Lupin, who had so much good in his heart that although just having a baby, wanted to show how he can do some good in the world. Severus Snape who ended up completely loyal to our side. And then there is Albus Dumbledore, who was so wise, he protected all of you. He showed me how to end it; I know if he were here today he would say the same. So now I am going to end with, whoever stood up against the evil, you are a hero in my eyes. And to those we have lost you will be missed dearly. But you will not have died in vein. So I Harry James Potter, the Chosen One, the One Who Ended Him, The Boy Who Lived, whatever you all me these days I stand here and thank you for everyone living or dead who has been a hero. You will not be forgotten, we will continue to honor your memory from here on out."

Ginny was in tears, the crowd erupted in applause. She was proud of him. Harry walked off the stage and sat back down next to Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "That was wonderful Harry," Hermione said happily.

"Thanks," Harry said he looked a little pale.

Ginny found Harry sitting beside Lupins grave with Teddy in his arms, he was crying. Ginny came closer and leaned her own tear stained face on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked at her his face full of pain and almost anger. "They should not have died. Teddy needs his parents, he need to. It's not fair that he has no one, no one like me," Harry said as he continued to cry. Harry never cried he was so brave, but in front of her eyes he was almost dissolving.

"Harry, they knew what they were getting into. And Teddy will not be alone he has you and his grandmother, he is not alone. You will love him; he won't grow up like you. It's not true, you have me, Ron, Hermione, you have a family Harry, even though we are not blood, we are here for you," Ginny told him forcefully.

Harry cracked a smile and looked at Ginny; Teddy was asleep in his arms. "I am sorry Teddy," was all Harry said as he looked down at the baby in his arms.

"Common Harry, we are leaving for the Burrow tonight, you are staying with us," Ginny said as she laced her fingers with his.

Hours later they arrived at the Burrow. It seemed so strange to Ginny, they were home after months at Muriel's they were home and Harry was alive, but Fred wasn't. Ginny walked into the door the place was trashed, death eaters must have been there. Ginny gasped as Harry pulled her into a hug. "It will be okay," Harry promised her. Even at Harry's most fragile moment he was there for you no matter what. "I promise."


	4. Something Special

"Ginny dear, I need you downstairs!" Ginny herd her mother's yell from outside her door. Ginny rolled over in her bed and got up. Over the past week the Burrow has been pretty much put back together but there was still a strong wave of sadness. Hermione and Harry were staying at the Burrow and were helping all they could.

Ginny brushed her hair and made sure she looked decent before she went downstairs. Her mother was in the kitchen cooking breakfast. Ginny's mother has been cooking non-stop, it was her way of grieving Ginny suspected. "What do you need mom?" Ginny asked yawning.

"Yes, dear, set the table for me please," her mother said. Ginny obeyed and with the flick of her wand got the plates out of the cabinet. She was interrupted when an owl pecked on the window, Ginny ran forward and detached the package for the owls leg. It was addressed to Harry from Kingsley.

"Mum, is Harry awake?" Ginny asked.

"Yes dear he is upstairs with Ron," her mother said. With that Ginny ran up the stairs with the package, anxious to see what it was.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled as she reached Ron's landing.

"Ginny?" Harry said as he opened to door to reveal himself. "What is going on?"

"You have got a package," Ginny said with a smile and then handed in to her. Ginny walked into the room and took a seat on Harry's bed. Ron and Hermione were sitting opposite of her.

"What is it Harry?" Hermione asked.

"It's from Kingsley…Dear Harry, _enclosed are a surprise that I am sure will fascinate you and your friends. Also, I would like to talk to you about the reconstruction of Hogwarts. From, Kingsley." _Harry said confused, he fumbled with the package and opened it to reveal four chocolate frogs. Harry picked up the first one and almost dropped it in surprise. He picked it back up and looked at Ron's face looking at him. "Bloody hell!" Harry yelled as he showed Ginny, Ron, and Hermione. Harry looked back into the bag, and saw Ginny's face as well as his own and Hermione's.

"It's me! I am on a chocolate frog!" Ron exclaimed then read his caption. "'Ronald Billius Weasley. Born March 1, 1980 to Molly and Arthur Weasley, attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for six years. Ron is a member of Dumbledore's Army and is part of the Golden Trio. Worked alongside Harry Potter in the downfall of Voledemort, and was fought during the Battle of Hogwarts in 1998.' I am on a chocolate frog!" Ron said enthusiastically.

"As did I!" said Hermione as she grabbed her chocolate frog. "'Hermione Jean Granger, born September 19, 1979. She attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and completed six years. Hermione came up with the idea Dumbledore's Army and is also a member. She was loyal to longtime friend Harry Potter, and worked alongside Harry and Ron Weasley to bring about the fall of Voledemort. She is known as the brightest witch of her age, and is a supporter of Magical Creatures rights. Hermione is also part of the golden trio!'" Hermione said happily. "I cannot believe they are calling us the golden trio!"

Ginny was staring at hers in awe. "What does yours say Gin?" Harry asked as he sat down next to her.

"'Ginevra Molly Weasley, born on September 11, 1981 to parents Molly and Arthur Weasley. Attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has completed six years of schooling. A member of Dumbledore's Army, she also led several rebellions against Carrows during her sixth year. Helped fight against Voledemort in the Battle of Hogwarts. Ginny plays quidditch, and is a part of the silver trio.'"

"The silver trio?" Hermione asked curiously.

"That's what everyone nicknamed Luna, Neville, and I during my sixth year. We kind of took on your roles as leaders of Hogwarts well at least until I left," Ginny told them. "Anyways, Harry go on read yours."

Harry nodded nervously. "'Harry James Potter, born July 31, 1980 to deceased parents James and Lily Potter. He survived the killing curse on multiple accounts. Harry has completed six years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Was Qudditch captain in his sixth year and is the leader of Dumbledore's Army, and is the finale member of the golden trio. He fought in the Battle of Hogwarts and ended Voledemort once and for all. He is forever known as a hero to all wizards.'"

"What's wrong mate, all that stuff is great," Ron said to Harry.

"I just want to be normal, I don't want to be famous, I did what I had to do," Harry said.

"Harry, let's face it your always going to be famous. You might not have signed up, but you should be proud Harry," Hermione said reasoning with him.

Harry looked at Hermione and cracked a small smile. Ginny put her hand on his knee and leaned her head on his shoulder. "You have to admit your picture on a chocolate frog is cool, plus they will magically update as you do more things in life," Ginny said trying to cheer him up.

Harry laughed. "I suppose you are right," Harry said. Ginny looked over at Ron who was marveling at his own card. Ginny looked at Harry's card it was a picture of him recently, he looked handsome as he looked fierce, it looked like a painting almost.

Ginny's mother was ecstatic about the chocolate frogs; two of her kids had been on a chocolate frog. She was so excited she made some tart. Ginny decided to spend the rest of the day hanging out with Harry, they decided to go on a walk to get out of the house. George was keeping himself busy with work for the shop, Percy surrounded himself in work as well, Bill and Fleur left, Ron and Hermione were off making plans to return Hermione's parents to normal, and dad was busy at the ministry.

So Harry and Ginny walked hand in hand. Ginny was happy when she was with Harry, as if she was waiting her whole life to be with him. Well she had waited her whole life to be with him. "So I have some stuff to tell you about last year," Harry said out of the blue.

Ginny thought he would never tell her what actually happened she was waiting for him to tell her. "Yes you do, as do I," Ginny told him as she looked into his green eyes. "But you go first."

Harry nodded and looked at his feet, that little thing he did when he was nervous. "Well Voledemort split his sole into seven pieces, called Horcruxes. I already destroyed Riddle's diary when I saved you my second year. And Dumbledore destroyed his ring that was two down. So Hermione, Ron, and I set out to find and destroy the other five. The first one was at the Ministry in possession of Umbridge so we all took polyjuice potion and snuck in. It turned out to be a fiasco," Harry said.

"I saw that in the newspapers," Ginny said as she nodded reassuring him.

"So we got out with a necklace that needed to be destroyed. Ron was badly hurt and we just set up a tent in the middle of nowhere. It was a long time before we found anything to help our case and your brother got frustrated, so Ron took off, leaving me and.."

Did she hear right? Ron LEFT Harry and Hermione alone when everyone was after them? "Wait wait what? HE LEFT YOU?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Don't be mad at him, that horcrux made everyone cranky, he did not leave for good. Anyways, so me and Hermione were left alone and we went to Godric's Hallow, we saw my parents grave, we hoped it would give us insight, but that was a mistake. We got hints about the Deathly Hallows but we were almost killed by and old lady that turned out to be Riddle's snake and Hermione broke my wand," Harry said a little bitterly Ginny still was not over Ron leaving them. "Anyways, so there we were helpless. Until Ron showed up again and saved me from drowning when I was trying to get Gryffindor's sword. We got the sword and destroyed the horcurx. From there we went to see Luna's father who taught us the secrets of The Deathly Hallows, and I found out that I am the owner of one, my invisibility cloak. It is a hallow." Ginny was not surprised his cloak was flawless, usually invisibility cloaks were not flawless as Harry's was. "Turns out Luna's father called the Death Eater's on us because they took Luna from him, but we managed to escape. But just as soon as we escaped I said Voldemort's name and apparently it was taboo. So we were caught and taken to Malfoy Manor. Hermione made my face look distorted so it would be hard to tell who I was but it did not work well," Harry said as Ginny gasped.

"Oh gosh Harry, I never knew you guys went through so much. What happened?" Ginny asked him she was interested.

"Well Hermione was tortured, and Ron and I were locked in the cellar. That's where we found Luna, the wandmaker, and a goblin. We were hearing Hermione's screams and Ron was freaking out when Dobby showed up. He let everyone escape and Ron and I ran upstairs to get Hermione. She was hurt, we were fighting death eaters and they took out wands. That's when dobby came and basically saved our lives. I got my wand back from Malfoy and escaped with the help of Dobby the Bill's house. But Bellatrix threw and knife at Dobby and he was dying by the time we got there," Harry said sadly.

"Bellatrix, I am so glad that my mother killed her. She went too far, she ruined so many lives," Ginny said fiercely.

"Yeah, I know," Harry said as he looked her in the eyes. "When we escaped we were just lucky to be alive. We buried Dobby and Hermione got well again then we set off for Gringott's. There was a horcruxe in a vault that belonged to Bellatrix. That's when Hermione took polyjuice potion to become Bellatrix and with the goblin that we saved help we got in. Long story short we got the horcurxe, Hufflepuffs cup and took off on a dragon." Ginny recognized this story from the papers she read. Of course she knew Harry was downplaying it, something worse probably did happen. "From there we ended up at Hogwarts. Once the battle started we ended up in a fire in the room of requirement with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. That's where Ravenclaw's diadem was and the fire destroyed it but Crabbe died in the fire. After we got out the Battle was full force and Voledemort was calling me to surrender, so I did. I could not stand to see any more people dead. On my way I told Neville if he ever got the chance to kill the snake, it was a horcruxe. I got to the forest and he used the curse on me but it did not work."

"Why?" Ginny asked not really knowing if she wanted to know.

"I was a horcurxe I was the one that Riddle never wanted to make," Harry replied. "So after it did not work I pretended I was dead, and trust me all I wanted to do was let you all know I was okay but I could not. I am sorry that I had to do that Ginny," Harry said sincerely. Ginny nodded she no longer was upset about it but it would forever haunt her. "And you know the rest. That's it," Harry concluded.

Ginny nodded. Harry had gotten himself almost killed so many times she was surprised he was standing there. She was just so thankful he was there. "Thank you for telling me Harry," Ginny said as she hugged him and breathed him in.

"So what did you do last year?" Harry asked.

Ginny shrugged and laughed. "You know a few Hogwarts rebellions, I fought a few Slytherin kid who called you a git that was just trying to get attention, I attended Hagrid's support Harry Potter party and got tortured because of it, I helped kids escape the Carrows, and then I as forced into hiding."

Harry laughed. "Support Harry Potter party? Ginny, you know you should not have. You would not have been hurt," Harry said as if he did not know to feel grateful or worried.

"I have been hurt worse Harry," Ginny assured him. Like the time she saw him dead? When he broke up with her? When her brother died? Yeah, those hurt the most. "So no Vela while you were away?" Ginny asked as she remembered back to kissing him in her room.

Harry looked and Ginny and ran his fingers through her hair. She loved that. "No, no vela. I can assure you. I thought about you every day," Harry said assuring. Ginny nodded and kissed him passionately, he returned the kiss with longing. Right there in that moment Ginny forgot everything. She forgot that she lost Fred, that so many died, seeing Harry dead. He gave her comfort, love, and security. She loved him for it. Harry would forever be hers, because they had something special.


	5. Forever Mine

Ginny rolled over and discovered Harry beside her; they must have fallen asleep in here last night. The memory came quickly, they came in here after dinner and talked for hours, it was so easy to talk to Harry. Ginny ran a hair through his very messy hair, and he opened his brilliant eyes. "Good morning Harry. You fell asleep on the couch last night we are in the sitting room," Ginny informed him as he looked around disoriented.

"Oh," Harry said as he smiled. "Oh, what time is it? I need to get to Hogwarts reconstruction is starting today," Harry said as he jumped up quickly.

It was not her who answered but Percy who was having coffee and sitting next to her mother standing by the clock. "Its eight thirty Harry you have some time," Percy said. Harry seemed to relax.

"You two looked so comfortable, we did not want to wake you," Ginny's mother said with a smile. Ginny saw her mother give Harry a look as if she was giving permission to date her and she nodded, Harry beamed. "I am glad you two have found each other."

Ginny got up and hugged her mother tightly. "Thanks, mum."

"I don't want you to leave," Ginny said as she wrapped her arms around Harry. Truth is she did not want to see him leave, he was only going to help rebuild Hogwarts but still she hated watching him go.

"I will be back tonight, I promise. Keep an eye on your mum, she needs you," Harry said as he kissed her lips. She loved the way he kissed her, the way his lips moved with hers.

"Okay, see you," Ginny said. She gave him another passionate kiss and watched him step into the fire and vanish.

"Well you two were getting cozy," a voice said from behind her. Ginny spun around to see her best friend and her brother, back from Australia from returning Hermione's parents to normal. They had been gone for almost two weeks.

"Ron! Hermione!" Ginny said as she flung her arms around them.

"Where'd Harry go off to?" Ron asked curiously.

"To help out at Hogwarts, he will be back by supper. Anyways how was your trip?" Ginny asked. She was surprised how much she missed them.

"It was great, my parents are returned to normal, and we spent some time with them. I explained everything to them and why I had to do what I did," Hermione said with some regret in her voice.

"Your parents are bloody awesome Hermione, they understood completely," Ron said smiling.

Ginny nodded her brother never looked so happy. Hermione was all he needed all along, they seemed to be made for each other. "Well, I am glad your trip went well. Things around here are…quiet."

"Well we figured it still would be…you know," Ron said as his voice broke we all knew he was going to say Fred.

The rest of the day Ginny spent outside flying around on her old broom, to clear her head. She had not been able to fly all last year. Ginny soared as high as her broom would allow and just flew. She did not worry about anything when she was flying.

Two hours later Ginny went in and helped her mum with supper. Ginny ran inside and helped chop some vegetables. She heard the sound of someone Flooing and Ginny dropped the knife to go meet Harry.

Ginny was more thankful every time she saw him, it was never just a crush it was fate all along. Ginny just knew it when he looked at her with those green eyes. "Hey Gin," Harry greeted her as he embraced Ginny's hug.

"How is Hogwarts?" Ginny asked wearily.

"Ehh fixed part of the entrance hall today," Harry said. Ginny looked at his face he was sweaty and he looked tired.

"Common Harry, you look tired. Supper is almost done," Ginny said as she grabbed his hand and ushered him into the kitchen.

"Oh, Harry dear! You are back," Ginny's mother said to Harry.

"Harry!" there was a yell from two floors above, then two pairs of footsteps quickly coming down. Ginny looked to Harry and nodded to confirm that Ron and Hermione were indeed home.

Ron came into sight followed by Hermione. "Hey, Ron. Hermione," Harry said as he gave Ron a hug. "How was your trip?"

So we sat down and ate dinner while Ron and Hermione talked about their entire trip. Ginny's dad and George joined them. They were finishing up when George asked, "So, Ron how would you feel about becoming a partner at the joke shop?"

Ginny's jaw dropped and Harry looked equally astonished. Hermione was beaming and Ron was blushing bright red. "Really? I mean…I uhh..I," Ron stuttered. "Yeah, I would be will er honored George."

"Somebody needs to fill his place and your next in line so it's only fair. So you agree to be part of this business?" George asked Ron completely serious.

"Yeah, completely," Ron said grinning.

Ginny was not going to lie she was a little jealous, but owning a joke shop is nothing Ginny strived for in life. The night progressed on with dessert and then Ginny sat on the sofa sitting on lying on Harry's legs, reading the latest issue of _Witch Weekly_. Ginny gasped as she saw the front cover.

"What?" Ron asked frantically as he stopped snogging Hermione to find out what happened. They were a lot more…uh…affectionate lately.

"Look. AT THIS," Ginny said outraged as she shoved the magazine to Harry. On the cover was a large picture of Harry in dress robes, the ones he wore for the memorial, and in big bold letters: _**Harry Potter Britain's Most Eligible Bachelor. Harry's got the heroic and brave character witches look for. Tall, dark, and handsome? Check. More Inside…**_

__Harry started bursting out laughing as he threw the magazine Ron's way, who also started cracking up. "It is not _funny_," Ginny said trying to sound angry.

"Gin, it's just…so stupid," Harry said between laughs.

Ginny could not hold it in any longer, seeing Harry laugh made her smile. Harry has not laughed like that for what seems like decades. "I know, it just bothers me, you know how many girls will be after you now?" Ginny asked him.

"No, because I don't care, I have you," Harry told Ginny as he took her hand. He was so sweet, nothing compared to Michael or Dean, and he was simply Harry. Somehow charming and sweet in a somehow knowing way.

"Thanks Harry," Ginny said as she leaned up to give him a kiss. The kiss lasted quite a while, it could have been years and Ginny would never know. Harry was just so perfect, Ginny constantly felt that flutter around him, though there was no reason to be nervous.

They broke apart when Ron laughed and said, "Ha, it says that Harry is a hopeless romantic and on the prowl. Bloody hell Harry how many pictures are there of you? It also says from a known source that your eyes are so green they are easy to get lost in, and your personality is just simply charming."

Ginny laughed and yelled, "Accio Witch Weekly!" It came zooming to her, she looked inside to find pages of articles on Harry from various people. One was actually from McGonagall. "Listen what McGonagall said, 'Will you stop asking me about Harry? Fine. Potter has a noble spirit and not a bad brain either."'

Harry laughed. "They question McGonagall? Wow," Harry said.

"And listen here 'He may be called Our Savior, but he is defiantly more than his reputation. Harry has been said to be polite, loyal, noble, smart, brave, handsome, what's not to love? Does he have a flaw? Simple answer no."'

"Hmm. How about that my hair never lies flat, my parents are dead, people won't leave me alone, I ended Voledemort, yeah I am a clean slate, no flaws at all," Harry said.

Ginny looked at Harry and rolled her eyes. "Personally, I like your hair," Ginny said playfully as she ran her hand through it. "They have all the facts straight except for one."

"Which one?" Harry asked curiously.

"You are not and eligible bachelor of course," Ginny said. Harry stoked her hair then kissed her.

"No, never," Harry replied and then kissed Ginny again. Ginny can't help but feel the flutter in her chest. She can't help but think of a future with Harry, she could never imagine life without him.


	6. Trust

June second, a whole month had passed since the battle, three words Ginny will never forget: Life goes on. Ginny never thought a year ago that she would be this far, that Voledemort would be defeated. That she and Harry would ever be happy again. The war had one reward, the reminder of how much we should value life.

Ginny Weasley woke up looked around dazed; she fumbled around and came down to the kitchen to find her whole family there. Percy, her parents, Ron, Hermione, Bill, Fleur, Harry, and George who was sitting next to Angelina Johnson. George and Angelina had started seeing each other in the last week and this was the first time Ginny had seen her since everything. Apparently, they were both coping together about the loss of Fred.

"Good morning dear," Ginny's father spoke as he took a sip out of his goblet.

"Morning, what's going on?" Ginny asked groggily. "Hello Angelina!"

"We were discussing with Ronald about how he should go back to Hogwarts," Hermione said grudgingly.

"Hermione! I am done, I don't need my N.E.W.T.S! Harry, mate back me up!" Ron exclaimed.

Everyone turned to Harry quickly. "I er…Kingsley offered me a position in Auror training, he offered to Ron as well," Harry said guilty.

Ginny's thoughts raced, Harry not going back to Hogwarts, how what? She always counted on him being there as they finished off their final year, but now those thoughts were tossed away. Into the back of her mind. "What? Harry!" Ginny said outraged.

"Look, I just don't see the point. I love Hogwarts, but I can't go back, I left that behind me. I don't see the point if I can go ahead with Auror training now," Harry said.

Ginny's mother looked completely shocked. "Ron Harry are you sure?"

"Now, now Molly, they are of age they can make their own choices," Ginny's father said joining in.

"Look, I am going to continue with helping at the joke shop with George as well as Auror training with Harry," Ron said completely determined as he looked at Harry who nodded.

"I am going back, I for one feel I need to finish my schooling," Hermione said in a very matter of factly tone.

Ginny nodded. "I would like to go back to Hogwarts, get my N.E.W.T.S. as well."

Harry looked like he swallowed a snitch, apparently he was expecting Ginny do nothing. Ginny said nothing she was a little annoyed with Harry at the moment. He just decided he was going into Auror, without discussing it with her once. Now Ginny was to go another year without seeing Harry, how did life have a way of working against her?

Is was not till later that day when Harry and Ron got back from his final day of Hogwarts renovations. "Harry!" Ginny exclaimed as she put down the prophet Qudditch section and ran downstairs to see harry facing her with a smile.

"Hey, Gin," Harry said a little frantically.

"We need to talk Harry," Ginny told him. Harry took Ginny's hand and Ginny lead him upstairs to her bedroom. Harry sat down on her bed and looked at Ginny. "So you're not going back to Hogwarts are you?" Ginny said as calmly as she could.

"Ginny, I am sorry it breaks my heart I won't see you every day next year but I will come to see you every chance I get. I promise, it's not a decision to hurt you. It's a choice that I made to move on with life, away from Hogwarts," Harry said his expression mixed with misery and sadness.

Ginny sat next to him and put one hand on his knee. "I suppose I understand. Do you know what I want to do after Hogwarts?" Ginny asked him quietly.

"No, what?" Harry asked curiously as he turned to face her he was smirking.

"I want to play Quidditch for the Holy Head Harpies. It might be foolish, but I have always dreamed," Ginny replied to Harry she was smiling as she imagined playing.

Harry smiled a true smile, not one of those fake ones he gives all the time where you can't even see his teeth. "That is wonderful, you will be great. I promise I will be at every match," Harry vowed.

"That means so much to me Harry," Ginny said as they leaned in for a kiss.

Harry broke the kiss and looked at Ginny with a blazing look. "Just promise me on thing," Harry continued.

"What?" Ginny asked puzzled. Frankly she just wanted to get back to the snogging.

"Promise me that you won't meet anymore boyfriends while you're at Hogwarts," Harry said jokingly.

Ginny laughed of course he would say that. "I promise. Everyone will know that Harry Potter is mine," Ginny said with a giggle.

"Deal," Harry said then returned to the snogging.

Maybe at the end of the day it would be alright. Ginny trusted Harry, and that's all it takes.


	7. No Child Anymore

Ginny glanced at the calendar at the wall, August 11th, Ginny's seventeenth birthday, today she would be of age. There was a knock at the door and Ginny automatically knew who it was. "Come in!"

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" yelled Harry, Ron, George, and Hermione as they rushed into her room.

"Mum is going crazy, her youngest child is of age, and she is freaking out," Ron said as he walked through the door hand in hand with Hermione.

"Yeah, you should hear her, this party is going to be nuts," George said as he looked out the window. "Not to mention Percy is bringing his new girlfriend _Audrey." _ George was never fully of the fact that Percy left them for years, but the brothers were growing closer slowly.

Ginny laughed. "Yes, I suppose today should be an interesting day," Ginny said as she smiled at Harry.

Ginny was downstairs, while her mom made a fuss with Ginny's dress complaining it was too grown up. "Mum, must I remind you I am_ seventeen _today!" Ginny said annoyed. Her mother was about to say a retort back but an owl arrived at the window, Ginny ran forward, it was two letters with the Hogwarts crest embroidered on it. "Hogwarts letters!" Ginny yelled.

Hermione followed by laughing Harry and Ron came into the kitchen. "Oh, I was wondering when they would arrive," said Hermione as she ran forward frantically to open her letter.

Ginny opened hers and screamed with excitement. "I was made Quidditch captain!" Ginny said happily.

"I knew it!" Said Harry as he ran over to her and hugged her. "Congratulations!"

"Oh Ginny dear, this is perfect, you can go to Diagon Alley while we all prepare for the party, I am sure Harry with join you!" Ginny's mother said happily as she looked at Harry who nodded.

Ginny turned to Harry, she was suspicious but she nodded. To be honest she was happy to spend the day with Harry. When they arrived at Diagon Alley, it was bustling with people.

"Common," Harry said as he guided her into the broom shop. Ginny loved that store she admired everything, of course her family could never afford much they had in there. "Now, every Quidditch captain needs an efficient broom, you can pick one out, it's your birthday gift," Harry said to her.

Ginny's jaw dropped and she shook her head. "No, Harry, you don't-"

"No, I insist, common Gin, it's your birthday," Harry insisted as he put a finger on her lips.

Ginny ended up getting the newest Firebolt they had to offer and new Quidditch supplies. Harry also got a new broom, because his was gone. "Harry Potter!" said the old wizard who owned the shop.

"Oh er, hello," Harry greeted him. "We are ready to go, aren't we Gin?" Harry said as he pulled out some galleons.

"Such and _honor_," the wizard said behind the counter. "No need to pay! You saved our world!"

"No, I insist, here," Harry said as he put many galleons on the counter then grabbed Ginny's hand and turned to leave. They got out into the alley way and were suddenly surrounded by flashing cameras. "I am sorry," Harry whispered into Ginny's ear.

Ginny just nodded she understood she just had not expected it, Harry was famous. "Is it true that you will not be returning to Hogwarts? Are you still in hopes of becoming an Auror? Are you and Miss. Weasley in a relationship?" three wizards asked him. Harry just tightened his grip on Ginny's hand as they went into the small book shop.

Ginny and Harry had gotten all they needed when they stopped to get some ice cream. Reporters were still following them, but they tried to ignore them. "You reckon we will be on the front page of the Prophet by tomorrow?" Harry asked her as he licked his ice cream cone.

"I think so," Ginny said as she smiled. It was a great day, except for the fact that they were followed the entire time, but Harry was worth it. "Best birthday ever."

Harry smiled and leaned over to kiss Ginny. "That means a lot Gin." Ginny blushed as she turned around to see a reporter smiling as he just captured their kiss.

When they arrived back at the Burrow, there was a tent set up in the back yard. There were balloons and candles that were floating in mid-air. Harry and Ginny approached hand in hand, everyone was there: Kingsley, Ginny's family even Charlie, Hagrid, Hermione, Angelina, Luna, Neville, Teddy, his grandmother, and even Professor McGonagall. "Happy birthday!" they all yelled as Ginny walked into the small enclosure.

Ginny smiled her family was truly the best. "My little girl is of age now," Ginny's father said sadly.

Ginny walked up to him and hugged him. "Thanks dad, I am always your little girl I suppose," Ginny said wholeheartedly.

The party wore on and butter bear was severed as well as Ginny's favorite meal. Percy and Audrey made a nice couple to be truthful; they were both proper in their ways and ambitious. They were finishing their meal when Bill stood up and raised his glass. "I want to say happy birthday to my little sister. I cannot believe that she is an adult, I remember changing her diapers. But now is as good as time as any, now that I have got you all here. Fleur and I are expecting a baby!" Bill said happily as he turned back to smile at Fleur who was glowing.  
People went wild, Ginny's mother stood up and ran to hug her son. "Oh! Arthur a grandchild! How wonderful!" Ginny was happy for her brother, a new life brought her hope that life could move on. Harry just sitting here was proof of that.

"Congratulations!" Ginny said as she stood up to hug her brother. Hagrid was sobbing with joyful tears, McGonagall was beaming, Neville and Luna seemed happy, Ron and Hermione were ecstatic.

"I am going to be an uncle!" Ron roared as he clapped Bill on the back.

"Ves, ve are very appy!" Fleur gushed as she hugged Ginny's mother.

This announcement made the party much more enjoyable; everyone seemed to have a smile on their face. Ginny's mother came out of the kitchen holding a cake; it was Ginny's favorite marble cake. "Make a wish," Harry whispered into her ear.

Ginny took in a large breath and blew, in her mind she knew exactly what she was wishing for. For a good year, for happiness, for Harry, wishing Fred was happy wherever he was. She felt Harry's hand on her back, she smelt the smell of the candles, the cheers of her family, and she smiled. She has not felt this happy in a year. Maybe, just maybe that wish would come true.

Ginny opened presents she had gotten Quidditch equipment, books, a muggle camera from her dad much to her mom's disliking, and George's new line of magical potions from the shop. Ginny was so over the moon when Harry came up from behind her and put necklace in her hand. It was a small globe shape that was cloudy, it looked like a mini prophecy. Ginny looked up to Harry who was grinning.

"What?" Ginny asked curiously.

"It's rare magic, but George told me about it. When you wear it we can exchange feelings of the other. It will change a different color represents a different feeling. So when you feel happy for example," Harry said pulling out his own. "It will turn bright yellow."

Ginny smiled and hugged him. "Oh Harry this is wonderful while I will be away at Hogwarts!"

"That's what I was thinking," Harry said as he kissed her.

The night rolled around and the whole family was in the small family room. Everyone was grouped in couples, while Neville and Luna were in a deep conversation about something Luna seemed to make up off the top of her head. Professor McGonagall left an hour earlier and Hagrid was passed out by the front door. Ginny sat next to Harry, while four month old Teddy bounced on Harry's knee. She had never seen Harry look so happy as Teddy smiled. Harry loved being Teddy's godfather; Teddy's hair was now turning jet black. Ginny laughed, Teddy seemed to brighten everyone's spirits. But Ginny could still see past that, how badly Harry felt because like Harry himself was without parents.

Ginny laid her head on Harry's shoulder. "He is going to have a good life, he has to, for Lupin and Tonks," Harry said quietly as he wrapped him arms around the baby. "Your mommy and daddy loved you Teddy," Harry reassured him. Ginny then noticed that her necklace turned to red, must stand for love. What a perfect birthday, nothing like it had been last year, on the brink of war. Life has a way of making miracles like Teddy sitting in front of her, wide eyed and curious.


	8. Back to Hogwarts

The day Ginny was dreading, September 1st, she and Hermione would be leaving for Hogwarts. Ginny woke up and was already in a bad mood, she did not want to leave Harry and her family. She got up and dressed for a long day on a train. Funny how that only later that evening she would be eating a feast in the Great Hall with Hermione she thought. Ginny's final touch was the necklace that Harry had gotten her, it was dark blue which meant sadness, she knew Harry would be upset about leaving Ginny behind to start Auror training.

Ginny rumbled down the stairs her stomach growling, she sat down in her favorite spot by the window as her mother put some cereal in front of her. "Here you are dear, long day ahead, everything packed?"

Ginny nodded, "yeah I packed everything last night."

Ginny's father came strolling in with a copy of the _Daily Prophet. _"Morning Ginny, off to Hogwarts. This year will be much better than the last," Ginny's father promised her as he kissed her head. Ginny tried to smile, but her father could tell that she was upset. "Oh, this is about a young man named Harry? You afraid you will miss him?"

Ginny was not going to lie to her parents. "Yeah, I am going to miss him and you guys. I don't want him to be away for another year. I don't want it to be like last year," Ginny explained she was growing more and more upset.

Ginny's mother took a seat on Ginny's right side. "I could tell Harry was upset last night when he was helping me clean up. If you two love each other, you will make it work. I am sure Minerva will allow him to visit for Quidditch games and such."

"Ginny, it's only one year, you will have Hermione with you. I am sure she will be missing Ron, we have noticed they have gotten uhm...er quite cozy this summer," Ginny's father told her.

Ginny laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I suppose you two are right," Ginny said.

"Don't worry about Harry dear, he is not going off to fight Voldemort this year. He has a good head on his shoulders," Ginny's mother said as she kissed the top of Ginny's head. The thing she used to do when Ginny was little and she got upset.

Ginny had finished breakfast and decided to go talk to Harry. Ginny took the stairs two at a time to the room Ron and Harry shared. Ginny burst the door open to find Hermione and Ron snogging quite passionately. "Oh, bloody…ew," Ginny squealed.

"Ginevra go away!" Ron snarled whipping out his wand.

"Oh chill out I was just looking for Harry. I did not know you two were in here…alone!," Ginny said her anger rising.

"The git went off somewhere in the garden, I think he is flying," Ron said quickly. "Now go Ginny!"

"Sorry, Gin," Hermione apologized. Ginny just nodded and slammed the door; her brother could be so shallow. Ginny went out in the yard to see a figure with dark hair gliding around in the sky. Ginny waited for him to come down, and as soon as he spotted her he came zooming down. He was wearing a dark cloak and his hair windblown, he was so handsome.

"Hey, haven't seen you all morning," Harry said stepping closer to Ginny so they were touching.

"I know, I can't believe I am leaving," Ginny said as she pulled her boyfriend into a hug.

Harry kissed the top of her head. "I can't believe I am not going back. I am going to miss you too much," Harry admitted.

"Me too," Ginny replied as she looked up into his eyes. "A lot."

"The summer flew by," Harry told her.

"I know, it's hard to believe that this summer happened. That our world is safe again," Ginny said.

Harry looked wild, like something just really sunk in, instead of explaining he just kissed her. "I am going to miss this," he told her.

Two hours later they were all packed and apparated to King's Cross, and ran through the platform to 9 and ¾ . Hermione was near tears and she pulled along her trunk and Crockshanks. Harry was beside Ginny holding her hand. When they got to the platform there were screams of 'Harry Potter!' He was quite popular, as if people were expecting him to board the train. Two little boys asked for his autograph, and a small first year took a picture of him.

"They would never leave me alone if I went," Harry said as he ignored the stares and yelling's of just about everyone on the platform.

Ginny laughed. "I expect you are this popular everywhere you go now, after all you are the Boy Who Won." Harry made a face, he hated these names.

"Don't you start now," Harry said jokingly. The train whistled there was only five minutes till it would take off. "Have a good year Ginny; I will be there to see you as much as I can. I promise."

"I know you will," Ginny said trying to blink back tears. Harry pulled her into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"We will be okay, I know it. Write me, okay? And you have your necklace and I have mine. I love you Ginny," Harry vowed.

Ginny started to cry now, shit she hated crying. "I love you too Harry. I will write you every day. Be careful okay? Don't get into any trouble, for me?"

Harry smirked. "Oh, I live a quiet life," Harry said and Ginny was forced to laugh. Ginny ignored the fact that every pair of eyes was on them and she kissed him passionately. The kiss was different it was tender and full of love, Ginny's heart leapt.

They broke apart and Ginny hugged her parents and Ronald, who was believe it or not close to tears. She ran forward to the train she stopped right before she got on and ran back up to Harry and jumped into his arms and hugged him one last time. "Now here is the proper goodbye," Harry said to her as he hugged her tight.

Ginny laughed and kissed him one last time before looking into his green. She tried to ignore the wolf whistles coming from people. "I love you. Don't do anything reckless, and if you meet another witch at Auror training I will hex you," Ginny said jokingly.

"Don't be silly Ginny," Harry told her. "Bye, sweetie."

He never called her that before, it was a first. "I will see you soon I promise Harry!" Ginny said as she ran forward to the train and finally boarded it. Everyone was looking at her as she and Hermione searched for a compartment; she finally found one with Luna inside. Ginny and Hermione stepped in and stored their trunk and sat down. "Hello!" Luna said excitedly.

"Hey Luna," Hermione said blankly clearly upset about leaving Ron behind.

"Its strange isn't it? I mean last year death eaters came on the train looking for Harry," Luna said.

Ginny nodded and swallowed. "Yeah, and Neville said 'He is not here losers,'" Ginny remembered. "Where is Neville at anyways?"

"Oh you did not hear? He is doing Auror training with Harry and Ron," Hermione told Ginny. "But enough about that, they came on the train?" Hermione asked outraged.

"Yeah, three of them, they are all dead now though," Luna said. "We had to stop Ginny from sending a Bat Boogey Hex on them; they would have killed her right there."

Ginny frowned at the memory. She wanted to make them pay so badly, for even looking for Harry. "I suppose this year might be a quiet one," Ginny said as she looked at the floor.

"Is that possible?" Hermione asked then let out a small laugh.

Throughout the train ride girls actually had the nerve to walk up to Ginny and ask her if she was really dating Harry Potter. People whispered some eve slowed down when they walked past their compartment. Determined to see Hermione, and Harry Potter's girlfriend.

When they arrived at Hogwarts Ginny exited the train and could not help but think what Harry was doing right now. She missed him so much already, how was she going to go months at a time? Her thoughts were interrupted by her favorite half giant. "Hermione! Ginny! Back fer a last year ay? Well good for ya. Harry not coming? I heard he had Auror training, I will miss him, he always snuck out to visit me," Hagrid said.

"Yes, I know Hagrid. But he is going to visit Hogwarts often," Ginny said patting his elbow.

"And we will visit you Hagrid!" Hermione promised.

When they got to the carriages it was like day ja vu. Ginny could see Hogwarts now; it looked newer, repaired but different. You could tell something bad had gone on here but it remained hidden behind the repaired walls. Ginny pushed back images of the battle into the back of her head.

The rest of the evening went well, but as Ginny was heading up to the common room she and Hermione decided to take a few detours. They tried to get into the room of requirement because Hermione was curious if it still worked, but it didn't. Ginny could not help but feel sad that the room that they had held DA meetings is gone. As they were heading up to the common room Ginny notice a plaque on the wall:

**Fredrick Weasley**

_**Died in this spot in The Battle of Hogwarts on May 2, 1998. **_

_**Forever be remembered as a hero. **_

_**And in his memory, just smile. **_

Ginny started to cry and she touched the plaque, Hermione's hand comforted her. "Harry convinced them to put one of those wherever people died during the battle," Hermione said. Of course it was Harry, this just made her miss him more he was so sweet.

"That means so much to me," Ginny said. She pulled out her wand and put a permanent sticking charm on it and turned to leave. She smiled thinking about what Fred like the plaque said. "I miss you Fred," Ginny whispered.


	9. Letters to Ginny

**This is about a three week time jump. I am going to try to not do too many stories without Harry, because he is just too brilliant. **

Ginny tore open the letter, her heart pounding. It was Harry's sixth letter to her in a week and she still got weak at the knees every time.

**Dear Ginny,**

**I miss you so much. Auror training is going good; it's not easy but I enjoy it. Ron and I don't usually get home till about midnight every day, though I believe in the end it will be worth it. **

** I am glad to hear that Hogwarts is back on its feet again, I really miss that place. And yes, I had the plaques put up, but I did not hear of the one in the Great Hall honoring me with my name on it, which is absurd. **

** I hope you are keeping Hermione company, Ron is not the same without her. Your family is well, but I was thinking maybe I should get my own place. I don't want to over stay my welcome with your family. **

** Let me know when the first match is, I would not miss it for the world. And tell Hagrid and Minerva I said hello! **

__**With the worlds love, **

** Harry**

Ginny smiled, it was short and sweet. Ginny stored the letter under her four poster bed along with the rest. This year she only shared a dorm with Hermione. Ginny looked down at her necklace, it was a buttery yellow, which meant Harry was tired. Ginny wrote back and used a school owl to send it, she was simply answering to his letter, telling him she missed him, and how she would keep Hermione company.

When Ginny arrived back to Gryffindor common room she sped up the stairs, there was Quidditch practice tomorrow. Ginny lay down and thought about Harry's green eyes and slowly drifted into sleep.

"Ginny!" Hermione yelled as she was holding a letter.

Ginny woke abruptly, and turned to face Hermione, her face happily smiling. "What, Hermione?" Ginny asked a little annoyed.

"Harry's on the front page of the Prophet," Hermione replied.

"Yeah…else is new?" Ginny asked. Hermione did not answer but she tossed the paper over to Ginny to see a large photograph of Ginny running back to hug Harry and kissing him. "Bloody..."

**Harry Potter Has Found Love**

_If it is already not widely known, Harry Potter and Ginevra Weasley are in fact dating. They were seen at Diagon Alley and (above) at King's Cross station. The departing looked almost tearful for the couple. Harry is not deciding to go back to school, but is pursuing a career as an Auror. Which we all know he will do brilliantly with but will their relationship last? Is this true love? Who knows, with them separated it could be the end. Young witches, you may have a chance. _

"Well, you knew there would be reporters there. I mean a lot of people still thought Harry was going back to school," Hermione said knowingly.

"It's alright, it's not the first time," Ginny said as she tossed the paper on the floor. "What time is it?"

"Um nine thirty. It's Saturday though so no classes, I was thinking…" Hermione said but was interrupted.

"Oh! Quidditch!" Ginny said as she jumped up. "It's starting now! This is the only time I had to schedule the pitch. I'll see you later!" Ginny called as she quickly got dressed, throwing on her Qudditch robes and running out. "See you Hermione!"

Everyone was already in the locker room when she entered the locker room Demelza and Ritchie were the only two from the previous year. Ginny had a third year Elizabeth Connors and Dean had taken up the position as the other two chasers. Beaters were both sixth years, which were decent, but ran a temper from what she could tell at practice. Keeper was Harrison Yearly who was a second year, but he was surprisingly brilliant. Lastly, the position that Harry had filled for years, Seeker, was Denis Creevy. He could not compare to Harry but Ginny had a good feeling about him.

"There you are!" Dean greeted her with a smile. Ginny was sure he was just being friendly, she only allowed him on the team because he was the best. Dean had not even come to Hogwarts because he was on the run last year, had come back to finish his schooling. So now he was in the same year as Ginny and seemed to go out of the way to be nice to Ginny.

"Hey Dean," Ginny said blankly. "Alright! First practice! Our first game will be against Hufflepuff," Ginny said as she took the lead and led them out of the locker room.

Three hours later, Ginny was satisfied, the team seemed halfway decent. There was defiantly hope. Plus Denis had found the snitch in less than twenty minutes. Harry had done it before in less than ten, but Harry was away at Auror training.

"Hey, Ginny, when is our match?" Elizabeth asked.

"Oh! I forgot, McGonagall said October 1st at ten," Ginny said loudly.

"That means we've only got three weeks!" yelled Denis.

"Yeah, I will schedule a few more practices. I will let you know, until them nice work!" Ginny said as she exited the locker room.

Ginny ran up towards the castle she forgot to tell Harry when the match was. She was speeding her way up when she heard, "Ginny!" She turned around to see Hagrid standing outside of his small home waving with a smile. Ginny ran forward, last year Hagrid and her became friends. After tried to steal the Gryffindor sword, Neville, Luna, and Ginny got detention with him. It was the best detention ever; they talked about taking down death eaters and came up with theories to where Harry could have been and what he was up to.

"Hagrid! How are you?" Ginny asked.

"Excellent, Hermione jus' dropped by, said you were are Quidditch practice."

"Yeah, decent team this year," Ginny said quietly.

"Have ya heard from Harry?" Hagrid asked. "I saw you two on the front cover, I am appy' for the two of ya'!"

Ginny blushed everyone had seen it; Ginny would be in the hall and hear people talking. A Slytherin called her 'Mrs. Scar Head' once, and surprisingly Ginny did not take it offensively. All the Slytherin's were almost intimidated, because they had not helped bring down Riddle one bit. They had not stepped up for their school, they were the cowards. "Er thanks, he wrote me today. Auror training is rough on him, I can imagine it is. Even for Harry," Ginny replied.

"I imagin' so. Well I'll see ya round I need to get back to Gwamp!" Hagrid said as he walked off into the forbidden forest.

Ginny ran back to the common room and wrote Harry a letter saying the date of the match, and sent it quickly. As the day went on she received another letter just as she was going to bed.

Of, course I will be there. Tell Hermione Ron will too. Love you.

It said nothing else but Ginny smiled greatly and her heart fluttered. She would finally see Harry in what seemed like ages. What a perfect way to end the evening.


	10. Catching Up

Ginny woke up to the autumn sun shining brightly through her window, today was the Quidditch match. This means she would see Harry, the past few weeks seemed to drag but it was finally here. Ginny got out of bed to head down to breakfast with Hermione.

Hermione was sitting in the common room, her head in a book. She looked up to Ginny looking exceptionally happy. "Good morning!" greeted Hermione.

"It's is a good morning, as long as I don't lose this match," Ginny said and swallowed back her anxiety.

"I think you will do just wonderfully," Hermione said smiling. Ginny just nodded and proceeded to the Great Hall with Hermione. When they got there, everyone was crowded around someone. Ginny saw a flash of bright red like her own and Hermione flung her arms around Ron who was standing next to Harry. Harry stood up and met Ginny halfway; he smiled a brilliant smile and hugged her.

"You are here early!" Ginny said happily.

"Well, I wanted to surprise you," Harry said as he took Ginny's hand. Ginny leaned in to kiss him tenderly. "That's the welcome I was looking for," Harry said jokingly.

Ginny hugged him again, just happy he was here. It had been far too long, and she missed him. "I missed you Harry," Ginny whispered. Ginny noticed that Harry looked more buff, his hair was its usual messy but a bit longer, and he wore a traveling cloak.

"I missed you so much Ginny," Harry replied and took her hand leading her to the table. Ginny could not stop smiling at the sight of Harry; she was even delighted to see Ron. They ate breakfast and Ginny almost forgot that she had to make her way down to the Quidditch pitch until Harry reminded her.

"Good luck!" Harry said as he kissed her goodbye in the entrance hall.

"Thanks Harry, you will be here afterwards right?" Ginny asked him as she hugged him once more. Ginny looked into those bright green eyes that she missed so much.

"Of course, you can look for me in the stands, sitting next to Hagrid. You can't miss me," Harry told her, kissed her forehead, and met up with Ron. Ginny watched him go and smiled, people were starting to crowd around him. He was the most famous wizard of all time, and he was here at Hogwarts, and he was hers.

"Alright, now just do your best out there. Work together as a team, that's the key. Communicate and help out your teammates. Okay?" Ginny said as her team nodded. "Let's go! Good luck, don't be nervous."

Ginny walked out to hear the roars of the Gryffindor's, sporting red and gold, cheering at the top of their lungs. This always made Ginny feel better, then she spotted Hagrid and sitting next to him was Harry and Ron. Harry smiled at her, she smiled back and shook the hand of the Ravenclaw captain, who smiled and nodded at Ginny. They took off into the air and the game that she had so dearly missed began.

The weather was sunny but chilly; the wind whipped her face as she flew. Her only job was to get the bugler into the hoop; Ginny finally caught it and scored. Earning her team points, the crowd went wild.

They were tied 120 to 120 it was a hard game both teams were playing to their fullest potential. Ginny scored five times for her team and was playing better than ever. Dean was also not too bad scoring three, and Elizabeth two. The beaters were doing and excellent job, if only Denis could catch the snitch and end the game. Ginny was trying to push a Ravenclaw out of the way when she heard cheering; she was not sure which side it was coming from until she heard the announcer speak. "Creevy caught the snitch, GRYFINDOOR WINS!"

Ginny turned her broom and made a soft landing and hugged Denis. "We won! Brilliant Denis!" yelled Ginny as her team gathered and cheered. Ginny was patted on the back and hugged as everyone gathered around her. Ginny was giving Dean an awkward high five as she felt strong arms warp around her.

"You were bloody _brilliant_ Gin!" Harry told her. Ginny turned around and kissed him quickly.

"Why thank you Harry," Ginny said. "I am going to go change, meet you by the lake?"

Harry nodded and ran to meet up with Ron and Hermione who were intertwined at the moment. Ginny was excited to spend time with Harry, so she ran off to the changing rooms along with the rest of her team. Everyone was in high spirits when they got there. It was moments like these that Ginny almost thought that there was no war that Fred could still be there. But it's not true, Fred did die, and it all did happen.

After a half hour of discussing the good game over her teammates, they all seemed to be extremely happy. Ginny finally left the locker room and headed towards the lake that she and Harry had spent so much time at during her fifth year, one of her best years at Hogwarts. She arrived at the lake and did not see him. "Harry?" Ginny asked.

Harry pulled off the cloak that had made him invisible, he smiled and Ginny walked over to him. "So catch me up. How is life? You can only tell me so much in a bunch of letters," Ginny said.

Harry nodded in understanding. "In training we started off with a few simple lessons, spells and things. I knew most of them, and then they started doing the strength training. So now we are doing a mix of both, it's though. Ron and I are gone till late most nights. But your family has been really supportive," Harry said she knew he was down playing it.

"I was about to say, you look more bulky?" Ginny asked jokingly. It was true he did look leaner and muscular something Ginny had never known Harry to be.

Harry laughed. "I suppose. I was thinking about going and getting my own place. You know Kreacher is cleaning up Grimwald Place. I don't want to intrude on your family much longer," Harry replied.

"You are going to move out? Like on your own? Harry you know that my parents don't mind having you there," Ginny said slightly awed.

"I know, I know. I just want someplace of my own. The house is plenty big, Ron could move in too. Maybe even you and Hermione one day, we will see I haven't mentioned this to anyone yet. Plus, I figure Teddy could stay with me from time to time."

Ginny could understand this, and her heart jumped at the thought of moving in with Harry. "I understand. It's your choice Harry," Ginny said offering him a smile for support. "How is Teddy?"

Harry laughed and pulled her closer. "He is the best six month old ever, he knows how to mumble my name, and he likes to change his hair color frequently. His eyes change sometimes but for the most part stay blue. I have a picture," Harry said as he pulled out a picture of a sleeping baby.

Ginny was surprised at how much pride was in Harry's voice, he was a godfather, and he seemed to love it. "He is adorable, hopefully I will see him at Christmas time," Ginny said as she continued to stare at the baby.

"I hope so; I try to see him at least once or twice a week. I...I don't want him to have an unstable father figure in his life like I did," Harry admitted as he looked at the ground not wanting to meet her eyes.

Ginny knew Harry well and right now he was vulnerable. Ginny pulled his face up to hers with her hand. "You will be a wonderful godparent," Ginny said to him reassuring him. Harry just replied by pulling Ginny closer and kissing her. His lips always gave her a sense of security and happiness, but this one gave her the sense longing to become closer to him. The kiss grew deeper and Harry's hand lingered on her back and the other in her hair. Ginny's own hand was knotted in his think messy black hair. After what could have been seconds or years Harry drew back. Ginny understood and laid her head on his shoulder.

The couple spent the remainder of the afternoon by the lake where they talked about anything and everything. From Hogwarts to what the future holds, to Quidditch, and just simply life. Their lives, together.

Harry was saying goodbye to Ginny, while Ron waited in the Entrance hall saying goodbye to Hermione. Ginny pulled him into the nearest classroom to say goodbye, it felt strangely like when she said goodbye to him before he left last year on his birthday. But Ginny knew for sure she would see him again. "So this is goodbye again," Ginny said as she held both his hands tightly.

Harry looked at her and seemed to be taking her in. "It's not good-bye love. It's more of a I will see you later," Harry replied. Harry was so strong and passionate, which Ginny knew she was also, they were really made for each other.

Ginny nodded slowly. "I suppose you are right. I am tired of saying goodbye to you."

"Me too Gin, me too," Harry said as he hugged her and kissed her head. "I will see you at Christmas."

"I love you Harry," Ginny replied.

Harry did not hesitate, "I love you too Gin."

Every time he said those words she thought back to when she was small and she said she was going to marry Harry Potter. Well it looked like her dreams were coming true. Ginny pulled him into a kiss and their lips were touching and Ginny could feel his hands embracing her face when the door burst open.

"Hey, we have to go…bloody hell!" Ron yelled. Harry and Ginny broke apart.

He always seemed to burst in on people. "Ron! Seriously?" Ginny snapped her wand out.

"Ginny, its fine. Ron give me a minute, the port key leaves in two minutes. Hold on!" Harry stammered to Ron who nodded and ran out of the room to Hermione standing in the distance.

"Sorry," Harry said as he hugged her once again. "Be careful, I will see you at Christmas. I will write you about what is going on, every day," Harry promised.

Ginny nodded and finished the kiss that was interrupted. When they broke apart Harry turned to leave. "See you later, love," Harry promised.

"I can't wait till there are no more good-byes," Ginny said. Harry just smiled as he ran off only to give Hermione a quick hug then running off with Ron to make the port key.


	11. Changes, Happen

The next few months went in a drag; Ginny's life consisted of Quidditch, writing Harry, visiting Hagrid, being with Hermione and Luna, and of course classes. For this being her last year she fell asleep in History of Magic still, Transfiguration was growing slowly easier, Defense against the Dark Arts was easy for her which she claimed on the DA. The teacher was a retired Auror named Professor Waterbury; he went into hiding last year because he was muggle born, and he was an exceptional teacher.

Luckily, Christmas was approaching soon which meant she would see Harry soon. Ginny seemed extra popular around Hogwarts now that people had seen with their own eyes that she and Harry were dating. Some girls refused to talk to her but Hermione just assumed they were jealous.

Ginny was walking towards the Great Hall ready for some lunch after a morning of Charms, with old Professor Flintwick, who had just told Ginny to let Harry know that he wishes him well. You could tell that even McGonagall would go out of her way to talk about Harry, and all the things he achieved and how he was in her house. She said it with such pride every time. "The teachers this year are simply delightful," Luna commented.

"Oh I know, did you hear what McGonagall was saying in class last Thursday?" Hermione asked smiling broadly.

Ginny laughed so hard at the memory. "Yes, when she was talking about bravery and said 'An example of the kind of bravery that is rare is Harry Potter. Who would have given his life free ably to save the others that were fighting. That is devotion; I know he has it as well as many of you in this room.' Yeah, that was great," Ginny said. "I will have to tell Harry that one."

"I already did! He said he and Ron got a good laugh out of it," Hermione said. Ginny was strangely not annoyed with the fact that she contacted Harry. Harry and Hermione were like brother and sister, and it was a wonderful relationship. If anything, Ginny was grateful that Harry had Hermione.

"I bet he did. He said he can't walk anywhere now without ending up in _Witch Weekly_," Ginny replied as they sat down to eat and said goodbye to Luna who went to sit with the Ravenclaws.

"Just be happy you are here, now that you two are public you might just be in the spotlight too," Hermione said as she pulled out a book: _N.E.W.T.S All You Need to Know. _Ginny laughed, so typical Hermione always such a bookworm.

Through the next week, the snow blanketed the Castle making it look gorgeous. And in a days' time Ginny would be back at the Burrow with her family and Harry. She could see Teddy, and Fleur who was due in May. Funny how a baby would be born in a month that took so many lives a year before, crazy how life plays out. Before Ginny fell asleep she checked her necklace that revealed Harry to be anxious. Ginny smiled and fell asleep; it had been a long day.

When she woke up she bounced out of bed and bounded into the common room to find Hermione dressed and ready. "Good morning," Ginny greeted.

"Good morning, sleep well? You better get dressed the train is leaving in twenty minutes," Hermione replied quickly.

Ginny scrambled to gather her things she must have been asleep for a long time, it was already 10:40. Ginny quickly got ready, pinned her hair back and threw on some muggle jeans and ran back downstairs where Hermione waited anxiously. The common room was practically empty, except for the Herington brothers, a third year and a first year who were probably staying at Hogwarts.

Ginny and Hermione raced through the corridors and found that the carriages had all left so they ran as fast as they could. After what seemed like forever Ginny saw the scarlet train and sighed in relief. "I was wonderin where you twos were!" Hagrid said opening the train door for them.

"See you Hagrid!" Hermione waved.

"I'll see you at Christmas Eve! Molly invited me for dinner!" Hagrid burst he was simply delighted. Now that Ginny thought about it she felt bad for him, at least now he would not be him and his giant brother alone on the holidays.

"See you then!" Ginny said and smiled a warm smile at him as closed the door shut and the train started gaining speed. "Just in time, now let's find a compartment." As they were passing compartments Ginny heard a Slytherin girl shout: "Gonna go see your boyfriend? The Boy Who Lived? He thinks he is so famous, then why is he dating a Weasley?"

Outraged, Ginny whipped back and pulled out her wand, the girl frowned, she was scared. "Yeah, I am. Got a problem with that?" Ginny asked smiling at the girl's stupidity as she said nothing. Ginny Bat Boogey Hexed the girl. "Just watch your mouth. The Boy Who Lived does not give a shit about fame, just to let you know." Ginny said and began to walk towards an astonished Hermione and now Luna. Ginny turned back to the girl and added, "Oh, and have a nice holiday."

Luna was laughing along with the Pavarti twins and Dean who had gathered to watch. "Ginny!" Hermione said astonished. "As head girl…" she began.

"Relax; did you hear what she said?" Ginny asked annoyed with Hermione.

"Yes, fine I suppose she deserved it a little," Hermione let on and smiled slightly.

Other than that the train ride went smoothly, it was long but they finally arrived at King's Cross. Ginny's mother was standing waiting for her anxiously. As Hermione and Ginny got off the train, Ginny could tell Hermione was also disappointed to not see either Ron or Harry there. "Ginny! Hermione! We missed you!" Mrs. Weasley said as she hugged them. "Now Hermione, are you staying with us the whole three weeks?"

"Actually, I am going to be with my parents the first week," Hermione said as she pointed off into the direction of two muggles, standing watching her anxiously.

"Oh, yes of course, Ronald told me! Well I will see you in a week dear," Ginny's mother said kindly with a smile.

"Thanks so much, bye Ginny, give Ron and Harry my love. See you soon," Hermione said in a low voice that only Ginny could hear. Ginny nodded and hugged her friend goodbye. Then she turned to her parents.

"How is school?" asked her father.

"Good, back to normal but a lot of things are different. It's strange that's for sure," Ginny admitted. Her father gave her a warm smile and hugged her once more.

When they arrived home Ginny was attacked at the door by George who was waiting for her to arrive. "The joke shop is going wonderfully! Ron has a bunch of neat marketing ideas, I am thinking about taking him on as a co-owner," George said as they sat on the couch.

Ginny was astonished George and Ron never had the best relationship, but she was happy for her brother who seemed much more happy. This is what Fred would want; he would want his business to flourish. Ginny felt a ping of sadness as she thought of Fred, she missed him so much. Every time she walked by the spot where he had died she would cry. "I am glad George, that you two can finally tolerate each other," Ginny said. "Where is Ron by the way?" Wondering if Harry would be here soon because he was no doubt with Ron.

George laughed. "By that you mean where Harry is? They should arrive tonight, they usually apporate here mum says," George said as Ginny blushed but did not reply. "Mum says him and Ron never gets home until late, I expect they will be here in an hour's time."

"So how is Angelina?" Ginny asked changing the subject.

Now it was Georges turn to blush. "She is good little sister," George said with a smile. Ginny knew it was hard for him to date the person that Fred also dated, but maybe this is what he would want. George lost his other half; Ginny just hoped that one day he would not look so sad. Even now he looked like he could never laugh loudly enough again. Hopefully Angelina will one day repair him. "Fleur is growing a baby bump now; she is getting quite big actually. Bill is going nuts," George said suddenly.

Ginny smiled at the fact she was going to be an aunt, and that this child would grow up in a world that was safe. "That's wonderful," was all Ginny could reply with.

Ginny was falling asleep on the couch, and the house was silent when she heard the sound of the door open. Ginny ran up and into the jet black haired boys arms. "Harry!" Ginny screamed. Harry spun her around then set her down and kissed the top of her head.

"Gin! I miss you so much! Sorry I could not be at King's Cross, we were stuck at training," Harry said.

"Well I am glad I get an introduction," Ron interrupted apparently annoyed. In reality, Ginny missed her brother truthfully, so she hugged him too.

"Hello Ronald, Hermione said to tell you to send her love and she will see you soon," Ginny told her brother.

"Yeah, yeah," Ron said as he walked past her in search of food. Ginny turned back to Harry and smiled and hugged him once more.

Harry kissed her passionately and the kiss did not end until Ron cleared his thought loudly, and at once they broke apart. Harry sat down next to Ron, and Ginny sat across from them. "How is training going?" Ginny asked.

"Good and hard. But mostly good, Neville has joined now, just yesterday!" Harry said amused.

"What? Neville?" Ginny asked. She did not know why she was so surprised, I mean Neville was brilliant at magic, he was just sometimes borderline clumsy.

"Yeab," Ron said as he stuffed his face with a roll. Ginny got up and made Harry something to eat, seeing as he was probably hungry.

"Gin, its fine I can get something," Harry said but Ginny forced him back in the chair. As she did so she felt like he had changed so much since the last time she saw him almost three months before. His hair was somewhat well contained; he looked more muscular once again. Ginny had felt when she hugged him his arms grew stronger. She also noticed the same thing on her brother. The one thing Ginny could always count on was his green eyes, which she loved so much.

Later that night Ginny was lying in bed, she stared at the ceiling, thankful to be home. Even though it was only temporary. She thought of seeing Teddy, being with Harry, seeing her siblings, and everyone being together in the next two weeks. Ginny thought of the Christmas last year and almost felt like crying. Fred was there, trying to get them to laugh because all the family thought about that whole year was: Who is going to die next? Where is Harry? Where is Ron? Where is Hermione? Will I ever see them again? Life had a weird way of working itself out in the matter of a year.


	12. A Safe Place

_Yes, I realize that there are some mistakes, but you got to give me credit, it's hard to remember ALL of the details from Post battle things. So anyways, thanks for reading. _

Ginny woke up to the sound of a loud _clunk_ from the floors below. Ginny rolled out of bed, out of habit grabbed her wand, and out of her room to identify the noise. She stumbled out onto the landing and looked down at the floors below. Ron and Hermione were laughing as Harry rubbed his head. "Harry, you are blind. Haven't you learned not to take staircases without your glasses on?" Hermione teased as Ron helped him up.

Ginny let out a laugh, as Harry looked up to see Ginny. "Merry Christmas! Hermione you are here! Ron was going nuts," Ginny said as she started down the staircase. It had been a week and Hermione was finally here. Today was Christmas day; she must have just arrived here. Ginny gave Hermione a welcoming hug and then walked over to examine Harry; there was a gash on his check where he hit the stair. "_Vulnera Sanentur,"_ Ginny said as she pointed her wand to the cut.

"Thanks hon," Harry murmured as he touched the place where it had been and smiled. This time Harry pulled out his wand. "_Accio glasses_." The specticles came zooming from the floor above, and Harry put them on. "Much better, it was all Ron's fault rushing me down here to get a look at the presents," Harry claimed.

"Hey, mate, it's not like I pushed you!" Ron said brightly. His mood had changed dramatically since Hermione had arrived.

They opened their presents, which was wonderful. Ginny got of course a sweater with a G on it from her parents, a book from Hermione, instant darkness powder from George (and I guess Ron since he was his partner now), every flavor beans from Hagrid, Bill and Fleur got her new perfume that smelt like flowers, Percy go her a new quill and stationary set, and Harry had gotten her a locket when you opened it it revealed the letters G and H on each of its small mirrored windows, with the word _always_ engraved below it. It was so simple but Ginny loved it.  
"Thanks Harry," Ginny told him as she gave him a kiss. It was better than what she got him, which was a picture frame of a moving picture of Harry and Ginny holding hands in front of the burrow, their faces smiling slightly and looking into each other's eyes. It was from the past summer, just after they had gotten home. George took it unsuspectingly and gave it to Ginny. In the frame Ginny had engraved the words '_Together, we piece life back together' _with her wand.

Christmas went as well as it could without Fred, the entire family was there, including Charlie. Who was loaded with stories as usual and his hair as long as ever. Fluer's baby bump growing bigger but she was still small and petite. Bill seemed to always have a smile on his face, and was constantly kissing Fluer. Ron and Bill were chatting about the joke shop while Harry, Ginny, and Hermione helped in the kitchen. Harry had a charm on the tomatoes he was chopping as he was talking to Hermione and Ginny. "Yeah, Kingsley is revolutionizing the ministry really, making the world a safer place for everyone. Setting up forces to find remaining death eaters, and helping bring justice to everyone. After everything that happened, you know, people are hesitant," Harry said.

"I hope he does something about house elves and all the other magical creatures that are poorly treated," Hermione added.

"I think it's good that things are changing for the better," Ginny said as she diced her onions, her eyes starting to water. In the back of her mind she wondered if there was such thing as a safe place anymore. Yeah it was over, Riddle was dead, but after all everyone had been through Ginny started to realize that safe places are rare. People betray each other, people die, and people fight.

"Oh and you would not believe Neville, he is really brilliant in the Auror department," Harry went on.

"Does not surprise me, you should have been him last year. He told off a death eater on the Hogwarts Express and was helping kids escape left and right. He has always had potential," Ginny said happily as she thought of her friend who she had not seen in too long.

"He said he would swing by sometime this week," Harry said as if he could read her mind.

"Oh, that should be wonderful," Hermione said happily as she mixed her salad.

Just as Ginny was about to speak, Andromeda came into the kitchen with Teddy in her arms. His hair was bright green today, and he smiled up at Harry. "Teddy! Andromeda! So glad you could come," Harry said as he took his godson into his arms. Teddy resembled his parents so much, it was like she was looking at one of their baby pictures.

"Oh, you know. Where else would we go? It's just us two," she said sadly.

"He has grown so much!" Hermione said as she reached out to stroke the baby's hair.

"He is a big boy, right Teddy?" Harry said happily as he bounced him on his hip. Harry had such a good way with Teddy, Ginny could not help but thinking about having kids with him one day. Ginny started daydreaming about having mini Harry's running around.

"Har-har," Teddy replied.

"Say, Har-ie," encouraged Andromeda.

"Har-har," Teddy said.

"Oh well, one day he will learn. He is still only eight months old," Harry said laughing.

An hour later dinner was ready and everyone was crowded in the small room. Ginny sat in between Harry and Hermione, their elbows were constantly touching. But as uncomfortable as it was, this was Christmas. Ginny's father stood up with his glass raised. "Merry Christmas to you all, a year ago today I was terrified. I looked around at the table and half of you were not sitting before me, and yes there are some faces that are gone permanently," he said his eyes growing watery. Ginny knew what her father was thinking about: Fred, Lupin, and Tonks. Three names Ginny could not go a day without thinking about. "but I just wanted to say I am grateful that you are here, and that's what Christmas is all about." Ginny heard her father clear his throat. "Dig in, thank you Molly for this wonderful meal."

"Oh, Harry, Hermione, and Ginny helped," Mrs. Weasley added as she reached for the potatoes.

Ginny never remembered eating that much in a while, but her mother's recipes were just brilliant. Ginny leaned her head on Harry's shoulder as Ginny's mother cleared the plates with a wave of her wand, and every began to chat. Harry and Ron immediately began to talk about training. "By next year we will be official Aurors, Harry!" Ron said completely amazed with himself.

"Yes, Ronald. Way to point out the obvious," Ginny said rolling her eyes.

"I think I want to bring some justice to magical creatures, maybe do something at the ministry when I get done with Hogwarts," Hermione said and Ginny stared at her, typical Hermione.

"I want to be a Quidditch player, that is if any team will take me," Ginny said casually.

"Just say you are Harry Potter's girlfriend and they will accept you," Ron said carelessly. Anger began to engulf Ginny, she was about to say something nasty to her brother when Harry interrupted.

"Ron! No, they will accept her because she is an excellent player. It will have nothing to do with me!" Harry said offended.

"All I am saying mate, your name could get you anything you wanted," Ron said.

"Ron, don't even start," Hermione warned.

Ron blushed bright red. "Sorry hon," Ron said as gingerly kissed Hermione's check. They are both either fighting or madly snogging, Ron and Hermione made a hell of a couple in Ginny's eyes. As long as they were happy, and for the most part they were. It had only taken them about four years to finally get together.

"Common with me," Harry whispered to Ginny and took her hand. Ginny nodded and Harry pulled her along. No one noticed them leave except George who winked at Harry, and Ginny blushed. Harry led her to the landing on the first floor where he sat down, Ginny followed his lead and sat down next to him.

"What is this about?" Ginny asked.

Harry shrugged. "I wanted to say, Merry Christmas. Er…alone," Harry said. He never had a way with words.

"Okay, Merry Christmas Harry," Ginny said. Ginny looked above them and there was mistletoe, of course Harry took her here. "Oh, you want a kiss."

Harry did not answer instead her just seemed to be taking her in, his blaze was soft and warming. Ginny felt a ping in her chest and she leaned forward to kiss him. It was long and deep, their kisses always seemed to mean something. This one meant love and longing. Harry broke the kiss, although Ginny could have continued. "Happy Christmas," Harry said and kissed her jawline tenderly. It really was a 'happy' Christmas this year. Ginny pushed away the thoughts of war, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, bad memories, Harry being dead, and lived in the moment. Ginny looked into his green eyes and she kissed him, and she found her safe place, with Harry, with him she would always be safe. It was rare, but she knew about it all along. Ever since she was six and she told her mother she would marry Harry Potter one day, it's destiny.


End file.
